


The Five Times Kurt Walked Away (And The One Time Blaine Pulled Him Back)

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: KlaineCCFanFicLibrary Valentine's Challenge, My first time writing a five and one!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Five times Blaine watched Kurt walk away, and one time when he wouldn't let him.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	The Five Times Kurt Walked Away (And The One Time Blaine Pulled Him Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of the KlaineCCFanFicLibrary’s Valentine’s Challenge, and the song is You Are The Reason, by Leona Lewis and Calum Scott. My very first five and one!
> 
> Reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated.

******The Five Times Kurt Walked Away**

**(And The One Time Blaine Pulled Him Back)**

  
1\. Your friendship is precious to me.

**_There goes my heart beating_ **

**_Cause you are the reason_ **

**_I'm losing my sleep_ **

**_Please come back now_ **

…

Blaine couldn’t sleep. He was still thinking about what Kurt had said at the Lima Bean that afternoon, after the failed GAP Attack. How could Blaine not have realized that Kurt had feelings for him?

Kurt was amazing, and Blaine knew the older boy was destined for great things, and he loved having Kurt as his best friend. He didn’t want to lose that. They’d agreed to just be friends, but as the pale boy had walked away after they'd talked, Blaine could see a crack in Kurt’s usual Devil-may-care armor. He knew he’d broken something, but it was for the best, wasn’t it? 

He’d rather keep their precious friendship, than ruin everything if they began dating, and then had a falling out.

…

2\. Why do we always hurt the ones we care about the most?

Blaine could have kicked himself. Why had he called Kurt’s attempt at being sexy gas pains? He’d seen the sting in the glasz eyes as the other boy had withdrawn, and walked away. Great, now not only did Kurt believe he was forever in the ‘friend zone,’ he believed that Blaine would never find him attractive. Why did Blaine always have to say the wrong thing?

…

3\. Don’t say goodbye.

**_There goes my mind racing_ **

**_And you are the reason_ **

**_That I'm still breathing_ **

**_I'm hopeless now_ **

…

Kurt was leaving. He was going back to McKinley, just as Blaine had finally given in and admitted that he had feelings for the auburn haired boy. Blaine knew he couldn’t make him stay. Kurt deserved to be happy, and he deserved to be with his friends in New Directions, and to go to Nationals in New York.

But why did it feel like Blaine couldn’t breathe as he watched the boy walk back to his group of friends and be pulled into a group hug?

…

4\. If you love someone, let them go.

He knew Kurt felt trapped. The moment he’d gotten the rejection letter from NYADA, Blaine could see the hopelessness creeping up in those beautiful eyes. So he convinced him to go. Reminded him that he belonged in New York. He set him free, and watched him walk away, towards his dream. 

Blaine tried to remind himself that it wasn’t forever. He’d be in New York in less than a year himself, and their relationship would be stronger for it.

5, Regrets, I’ve had a few.

**_There goes my hands shaking_ **

**_And you are the reason_ **

**_My heart keeps bleeding_ **

**_I need you now_ **

…

He’d ruined everything. One stupid decision, and he’d destroyed the most precious thing he’d ever had. Kurt would never forgive him. He saw the shattered pieces of their love, smashed into a million tiny bits in the tears that streamed down Kurt’s face before he’d turned and walked away.

How could he ever repair this?

…

+1. Carpe Diem

**_If I could turn back the clock_ **

**_I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_ **

**_I'd spend every hour, of every day_ **

**_Keeping you safe_ **

…

Kurt was shaking his head. “This is crazy! We can’t just...Blaine?”

Blaine just looked at him for a moment, a mixture of confusion, and hope, uncertainty and daring filling him. He’d let Kurt walk away before, but this time was different. He was willing to plead and fight for them this time. He didn’t want Kurt to walk away again. He wanted him to stay, forever.

“Let’s do it.”

“Blaine?” Kurt asked again, but this time Blaine could hear the spark of...something, in the other man’s voice. Hope? Wanting? Fear? Blaine didn’t know.

“I love you, Kurt, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you want me, too.”

The pale man was silent for so long, Blaine couldn’t breath, but when he did speak, the two words changed his life forever.

“I do.”

…

**_And I'd climb every mountain_ **

**_And swim every ocean_ **

**_Just to be with you_ **

**_And fix what I've broken_ **

**_Oh, cause I need you to see_ **

**_That you are the reason_ **

**_I don't wanna fight no more_ **

**_I don't wanna hide no more_ **

**_I don't wanna cry no more_ **

**_Come back I need you to hold me_ **

**_(You are the reason)_ **

**_Come a little closer now_ **

**_Just a little closer now_ **

**_Come a little closer_ **

**_I need you to hold me tonight_ **

**_I'd climb every mountain_ **

**_And swim every ocean_ **

**_Just to be with you_ **

**_And fix what I've broken_ **

**_Cause I need you to see_ **

**_That you are the reason_ **


End file.
